theta_centaurifandomcom-20200215-history
Sefani Empire
The Sefani Empire is an independent Tier 8 unitary absolute monarchy spanning 131 star systems. It is bordered by no nations of equal technological status, its borders ever-expanding in all directions through a combination of primitive conquests and colonial settlements. The Empire lays claim to 21 inhabited planets, of which the four largest are Seoth, the capital; Thelverys, A'le Thalor, and A'le Serin. With a total population of approximately 183,000,000,000, a third of which are Sefani, the Empire's economy is largely based on alien slavery. This leaves the Sefani species themselves with a noteworthy, distinguishing high standard of living. History (( To be expanded. )) Basis Initially fostered while the Sefani species was a Tier 2 civilization, the foundation upon which a unified Seoth could be built had been laid long before the present day by a powerful, militaristic Keryth Empire. Conquering almost a third of the total land area of Seoth, the Keryth Empire endured for well over a thousand years. The Empire collapsed from internal corruption, but the Keryc culture survived and evolved along with the ever-changing political landscape of the Sefani planet. Keryc Rebirth On the cusp of the Sefani species ascending to a Tier 6 civilization, there was a notable resurgence of pan-Sefani ideals among the elite and well-read of the former Keryth Empire. This attitude soon spread to the masses, and unrest built among the myriad nations that pockmarked the homeworld of the Sefani. This was countered in various ways, with outright suppression tending to be the mainstay of the world's governments. The Great Unification War Following nearly a decade of suppression, the elites behind the Keryc Rebirth had still managed to orchestrate political and economic maneuvers that would fund their dreams of unifying the Sefani. The angry, well-armed and well-funded masses took to the streets in open revolt following the Den'thyr Massacre, such riots swiftly devolving into civil war. The Alliance of Unification was established and named Vesyth Thal'marin as the rightful Emperor of the Sefani, primarily citing his strong Druidic heritage and magical ability. The Great Unification War lasted five years in total, nation after independent nation falling into the grasp of the Alliance. One by one, each of these nations were united under a common realm ruled by the House Thal'marin. The last of these independent states issued a statement of surrender on the date that now marks the beginning of the New Keryc Era. From then on, the Sefani Empire was a united polity, turning its eyes toward the stars above. The Hyperlanes In the year 198 K.C., Sefani astronomers discovered a hyperlane connection in their home system. As these findings were published on the newsnet, the Sefani Empire erupted with a newfound interest in exploration of the stars. The reigning Empress Syn'diel Thal'marin issued numerous edicts and declarations encouraging and financially supporting the effort to achieve faster-than-light travel. Around twenty years after the discovery of entry points, the first Sefani hyperdrive had been completed. It was copied twice, and three exploratory vessels departed through the hyperlane entry points within the Seoth system. Conquests fuck aliens (placeholder obviously) Government Military Economy Society Notable Worlds